Draco Malfoy, Lord Of The Bathroom
by MCRmygirl
Summary: What if, just maybe, Draco was the good guy? DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!


**So, I came up with this idea a while back and that's when my old account got hacked by trolls. **

**So, as I was watching Granger Danger from AVPM a while back (A Very Potter Musical- if you haven't seen it, you need to), I came upon an idea that struck my fancy- what if, just maybe, Draco had been the good guy? If, instead of being the Chosen One, Harry had grown up like his father, subjecting Draco to the same fate that James left Snape? Being hung by his ankles in the courtyard, called names, hated upon, and having his girl stolen by the more popular and talented one. What if Draco, instead of being the bully, was the victim? How could that story unfold? So, that idea spawned this story. Please tell me what you think**

Once again, I found myself with my head shoved down the toilet by a shaggy-haired bully. I coughed and spluttered as he finally let me come up for air, and I found myself inches from the smirking face of Harry Potter.

"Had enough, Malfoy?" he sneered, pointing his wand at my threateningly while Ron Weasley stood, laughing, at the other end of the room, clutching my wand tightly in his hand. I nodded excessively, my soaked hair spraying toilet water on everything. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Moaning Myrtle floating by the sink, her hand over her mouth, too scared to speak. She didn't dare to let them notice her, or face a fate almost as bad as mine.

"All right then, tell me! What are you doing holed up in the girl's bathroom all alone, talking to the air? Hissing at the sink like all your little Slytherin buddies? Like to try to speak Parsletongue like your Dark Lord, eh? Well, spill!" he demanded, flicking his wrist so that my face hovered painfully close to the water yet again. I could feel tears falling off my face as I shook my head back and forth, trying to force out words.

"I-I-I j-just l-l-like to be al-lone!" I cried, choking on my tears. "N-n-no one b-bothers me h-h-h-ere!"

"I think he's lying," Weasley said, twirling my wand in his fingers like a fascinating new toy. "Maybe you should dunk him again, Harry. Show him what we do to liars."

Harry laughed and my nose plunged under the water. I took huge lungfuls of air through my mouth, being careful not to breathe water, as Potter made my head slowly submerge. Right as I was about to pass out from fear and lack of air, I heard a beautiful voice ring out through the room.

"Stop it! Just stop it, Harry! Let him go! He'll drown!"

I felt the pressure holding me under release and shot up from where I knelt on the ground, gasping and dizzy. I crawled across the room to the windowsill where I usually sat and curled up, my arms around my knees and my body wracked with sobs. I looked up to see who my savior was and felt myself smile despite my tears. Standing across the room, looking at me worriedly, was Hermione Granger. She smiled at me in a pitiful kind of way before wheeling on Potter and Weasley.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" she demanded, snatching my wand from Weasley's hand and slipping it into the pocket of her robe.

"Aw, Hermione, it's just a little fun, is all," Weasley answered wrapping one arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off, hard.

"If this is what you call fun, Ronald Weasley, then I'm not so sure I want to be at one of _your _parties!" she said, glaring at the two of them

"And YOU!" she screamed, turning on Potter. "What did he do to you? Not a single thing, I'm sure! Just get out of here, both of you, before I- I- I turn you both into the rats you are!"

Weasley looked hurt, but Potter looked almost triumphant. "Yeah, Ron, let's go. Leave Malfoy his kingdom. Some king who has to reside in an abandoned girl's bathroom to feel safe."

Weasley recuperated quickly from Hermione's outburst and added, "Draco Malfoy, Lord of the Bathroom!" as well as a loud laugh. The two boys left, singing some impromptu mocking song about toilets, sinks, and a snake named Draco.

The second they had gone, Hermione turned to me with a concerned look.

"Did they hurt you? What did they want?" she crossed the room and knelt beside me, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the edge of her scarf. She muttered _aguamenti _under her breath, the tip of her wand spouting clean water. She reached up and used it to wipe away the blood from where my nose had hit the toilet seat. I soaked up the feeling of her hands on my face before answering, lingering in the moment as long as possible.

"They wanted to know why I stay up here all the time. I couldn't tell them it was because this my favorite place in the school, or they'd make sure to trash it. Break the window or something, they'd get away with it. Anyway, I told them I just liked to be alone. They didn't buy it." I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes and sighed, my breathing shaky from just getting oxygen again, as well as Hermione's close proximity to me.

"I don't understand what gets into them!" she exclaimed, siphoning the water out of my hair and robes with her wand.

"I do," I muttered, watching her every move, trying not to be too obvious about it.

"Well, I think it's stupid the way they keep picking on you. You don't do anything wrong, so why should they antagonize you? It's not like you're out to get them or anything…" she trailed off, staring up into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, my heart thudding away a thousand miles a minute. _If I just leaned over, I could kiss her…_

"Your eyes," she said. "They're such a beautiful green. It really shows in this lighting. It's really beautiful," she said softly, pushing a lock of hair out of my face. I could feel my heart hammering away in my chest, and could hardly breathe.

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling. Hermione smiled back, then pulled back and stood, leaving an ache in my chest.

"You have to go," I stated, curling up tighter, holding my knees as tight as I would have held her, if I could.

"Yes, I do Draco, I'm so sorry. I have class with Professor McGonagall. You know how she can be sometimes- 'Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for imitating my voice!'" She executed such a perfect imitation that I couldn't help but laugh. We both laughed for a minute, then I nodded solemnly, still smiling.

"You should probably go before she does deduct points," I said, gazing up at her.

"That would be good for you, though, wouldn't it? If she deducts points, it puts Slytherin closer to the House Cup."

I shook my head no ferociously. "Nothing that hurts you helps me, I assure you. Now go to class," I said. She went.

As I watched her retreating form, unable to keep my eyes from devouring her every aspect, I felt a slight cold chill beside me.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Myrtle asked, laying gone her stomach, her chin in her hands.

"Because, she would never love me. And beside, she's got her heart set on Weasley, no matter how wrong he is for her. I just want her to be happy, and I don't want to lose her, even if I only have her as a friend."

"But Draco, you LOVE her. And besides, don't you think she deserves to know? It's selfish to keep that information from her. She'll understand."

I whipped around. "I CAN'T Myrtle!" I shouted, cringing when the ghost's chin began to quiver and she began to tear up. "I-I'm sorry, Myrtle, I shouldn't have snapped. I am so sorry. It's just… I'm a coward. I can't tell her. I just can't."

Myrtle disappeared, after a hurt look in my direction, and I sighed. The breath felt tight as I turned to the window and looked out. There, in her usual place in the classroom across from the tower I sat in, was Hermione.

"My favorite place to be is with you," I whispered to the empty room. The words echoed off the walls as a single tear fell.

[* Okay, five points per error to the House of anyone who finds any spelling or grammar mistakes or errors in character descriptions/spells/anything else, because I'm too last to look for them at eleven o'clock at night!

Mrs. Maddy Malfoy, out*]

Chapter Two- Levicorpus

I yawned and got up out of bed in the Slytherin dungeon. I had a crick in my neck from sleeping funny, and my body and chest ached from the beating they'd taken yesterday in the bathrooms, but I felt good, overall. Today we had Potions first class, the one thing that I truly excelled at besides Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not to mention that we Slytherins took Potions with the Gryffindors, so I could see Hermione again.

I crossed the room, passing a snoring Goyle and Crabbe, and picked up a photograph from my first year at Hogwarts. It still brought a smile to my face.

The picture was of a group of smiling, laughing students, in Slytherin green, hunched together underneath the tree in the courtyard. The students were first years, and seemed bright and happy to be together at the greatest wizarding school in Britain, and quite possibly the world. Among them, one stood out in the bright gold and red of a Gryffindor. She was sitting close to me, smiling and laughing along and seeming genuinely happy. Even at eleven years old, she looked stunning.


End file.
